El imperfecto y el pluscuamperfecto
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Hashirama amaba a Madara. El que estaba en el presente, el que estaría en el futuro, y el que estaba en el pasado del pasado. / Oneshot HashiMada. Este fic participa en el reto KWP: Entre la vida y la muerte del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto KWP: Entre la vida y la muerte del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencias:** _La situación planteada está ubicada en una escena del juego de rol Konoha Robot WorldParty de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, por lo cual, es posible que no se entienda bien si se desconoce el contexto. (Hago invitación a que se unan, ¡es muy divertido!)._

* * *

Madara podía pasar como un hombre perfecto ante la vista de un desconocido. Nada más había que mirar sus medallas, su cuerpo macizo, su cara guapa y el apellido que enmarcaba a una generación de increíbles militares. Pero Hashirama sabía que Madara era todo, menos admirable. Era cínico, sarcástico, ácido y tenía la cabeza repleta de locura. Hashirama sabía todo y poco más sobre Madara. Por ejemplo; que tenía un lunar en el omóplato izquierdo. Que no le gustaba el chocolate. Que tenía cinco documentales sobre halcones escondidos en el cajón de sus calcetines. Que no le gustaba que le tocaran la espalda. Que el día nueve de cada mes no podía dormir. Que tenía pesadillas. Que no podía orinar si alguien lo miraba.

Hashirama conocía a Madara, y aunque lo amaba —ama en presente y lo amará en futuro—; sabía que no era un ejemplo a seguir. Por eso, mientras le vendaba las costillas, no podía evitar preguntarse cuál era la razón por la cual —aunque no fuera perfecto— se sentía tan jodidamente enamorado de él. Eran dos polos opuestos, el aceite y el agua, el blanco y el negro. Y Hashirama odiaba eso, tanto que a veces se enfadaba consigo mismo. Los polos opuestos eran la cosa más cliché y estúpida del mundo. Cuando se quedaba a ver películas de amor con Obito —a Obito le fascinaba Meryl Streep, aunque lo negara, y cambiara de canal cuando llegaba Madara—, se fastidiaba por la típica chica que se enamoraba del idiota, y viceversa. Hashirama siempre creyó que esas cosas eran pendejadas, porque eran irreales, y porque el amor era bueno, y no lastimaba. El amor no hería. Hashirama entonces no sabía por cual motivo lo quería tanto. ¿Era acaso realmente un idiota? ¿Estaba enamorado del recuerdo de ese niño que conoció hacía tantos años? ¿Madara también era un estúpido por permitirle besarlo, y acariciarlo, y…

—Inclínate hacia adelante —pidió empujando su espalda, haciendo que Madara soltara una maldición y se tensara, para después dejarlo continuar con su trabajo.

… tocarle la espalda?

Todos los recuerdos que tenía de un Madara bondadoso, estaban escritos en el pasado del pasado. Antes de ayer, antes del accidente, antes de Izuna, antes de Tobirama, antes de que se corrompieran tanto por la milicia, antes de que se rompieran tanto, antes de que crecieran, antes de que supieran que no podían escapar.

¿Amaba a ese Madara de antes de ayer? ¿O amaba a ese Madara de ese parque, de ese día, de ese instante?

Hashirama detuvo un momento su vendaje para apoyar la nariz en la cabeza de Madara. Y Madara lo dejó. No sabía qué pasaba por la mente del psicópata. Seguramente eran muchas cosas. Insultos, quizás. Y sería lo normal. Porque Madara no era perfecto, no era un ejemplo a seguir, y aunque a Hashirama le costara reconocerlo, podía ser muy malo.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo amaba? ¿Podía responder aquella pregunta sin aceptar que era víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo?

Rió de pronto, porque estaba siendo muy estúpido, y le estaba dando vueltas a algo que quizás no era prudente pensar ahí, a punto de morir. Porque sí. Probablemente, Madara había llegado a ese lugar a morir; y se habían encontrado por una casualidad del destino. Hashirama ni siquiera recordaba cuándo habían hablado con propiedad antes de encontrarse en el parque. ¿Sería apropiado decir que se encontraron cuando pensaron que nunca más volverían a verse? ¡Es que Madara siempre fue difícil de leer! Que Hashirama lo conociera, no significaba que lo entendiera. Madara podía pasarse la semana entera pegándole a Hashirama para que no se acercara a él, y de la nada robarle un beso. Porque a veces era bueno. A veces era bondadoso. Hashirama se hartaba de repetirle a sus hermanos que Madara «no era tan malo», y que incluso «a veces era compasivo». Madara podía ser muy… peligroso.

Hashirama volvió a la labor pronto, no sin antes sentirse un traidor. Porque había dos tipos de personas que no conocían a Madara. Los que creían que era perfecto, y los que creían que era un monstruo. Después de todo, ¿quién asesinaría sin contemplaciones? ¿Quién sería capaz de cortarle un par de dedos a su subordinado por ser rezongón? ¿Quién dejaría atrás a una niña que está a punto de morir?

El castaño mordió su labio, recordando todas las cosas horribles que decían de Madara solo porque no lo conocían. Esas personas que no sabían que Madara también podía llorar, y que lo había hecho a cántaros cuando su hermano había muerto. Esas personas que no sabían que lo habían entrenado a base de odio, de injusticia y de temor. Eran esas cosas las que Madara no podía ocultar de Hashirama aunque lo intentara. Madara disimulaba el miedo, el dolor y la soledad. Y aunque no fuera perfecto, y no fuera un ejemplo a seguir, ni fuera un buen tipo —uno bueno y confiable, como él—, debajo de esas ojeras, de esos ojos negros, de sus sarcasmos, sus rencores y su miedo, había un corazón que también amaba.

Quizás, no fueran tan polos opuestos. Tal vez no eran tan clichés. Porque Madara no era negro de todo; era una escala de grises, de amarillos, azules, rojos y hasta rosas. Y Hashirama tampoco era solo blanco. Hashirama amaba a ese Madara de antes de ayer, y amaba al Madara del presente.

—Terminé —dijo enganchando bien la venda para que no se moviera.

—Ya era hora, idiota.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
